Power Rangers Holy Spirits
Power Rangers Holy Spirits is a fanfiction series which has been worked on by several users. It is an adaptation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Plot Five teenagers are chosen by the Gods to protect the world from the Insective Devil Empire's monsters. Characters Rangers Allies *Father Jacob *Cybo *Kendra *Baily Insective Empire Insective Devil Empire *Lord Mothmon *General Cacodis *Beelzebub *Weevilites *Insective Devil Monsters **Scaraba **Yuffo **Brainfreezer **Dizchord **Virox **Dragonflay **Dustervile **Stingerdish **Beezara **Holetorch **Megawatt **Bitey **Commander Blader **Terror Horn **Oren *High Insective Monsters **BugRoller **BeeWidow **Centipode Cryptid Devil Empire *General Belphoot *Horicorn *Doverites *Cryptid Devil Monsters **Skullmmy **Psychotick **Fuzzor **Glitcher **Shadowserpent **Heatco **Aoranes **Leafy **Nojoke **Merish **Shakoil **Game Reaper **El Trunkador **Mephisdusk **Devil Rangers **High Cryptid Monsters ***Mutantis ***Muta-Robotic Robotic Devil Empire *Lord Barbotos *Commander Sphereker *Spylith *Andronites *Robotic Devil Monsters **Flamey Fish **Rapid Fire **Yelloid Slasher bot **Red Ite ***Ite Monster **Piraskull **Coraldroild **Ranger Bots **Trowch **Beelzebub clones **Clockinator **Xaks **StarKid **StarTeen **Nega - Cybo **Gorgon *High Robotic Monster **DrillBred Bot Beelzicl Devil Empire *Ampelites *Beelzic Devil Monsters **Dark Horns **Dark Holy Knight **Thunderues **Drillow **Orbes *Dark Immortal Monsters **Claw Immortal Bone *Other Monsters **Naughty Patrol ***Holiy-Joly Head ***Gift Wrapper ***Jack Frost ***Christmas Angel Knight ***Nutcracker **Mothman **Daemon **Golddoid **Predaboid **Devilslayer **Cacosaurus **Quantar *Lucefex **Neycks Arsenal *Mask Scanner **Spirit Cards *Pride Cell Morpher **Defender Card *Spirit Laser *Wing Striker *Holy Cycles *Dragon Staff **Defender Mode Zords *Holy Dragon Zord◆ *Holy Shark Zord◆ *Holy Tiger Zord◆ *Holy Phoenix Zord◆ *Holy Serpent Zord◆ *Holy Crane Zord *Holy Lion Zord◆ *Holy Air Tribe **Holy Hawk Crypt❖❖ **Holy Ptera Crypt❖❖ **Holy Raven Crypt❖❖ *Holy Earth Tribe **Holy Stag Crypt❖❖ **Holy Tyrrano Crypt❖❖ **Holy Rhino Crypt❖❖ *Holy Water Tribe **Holy Manta Crypt❖ **Holy Hammer Crypt❖ **Holy Saw Crypt❖ *Holy Dragon Tribe **Orange Dragon❖ **Cyan Dragon❖ **Green Dragon❖ **Violet Dragon❖ Zord Formations *Holy Ultrazord *Cyberax *Holy Spirit Megazord *Holy Trinity Megazord *Lion King Megazord *Hercules Megazord *Hermes Megazord *Moroni Megazord *Zerachiel Megazord *Regulus Megazord *Millenium Ultrazord Episodes #Please Save Us Angel Part 1 #Please Save Us Angel Part 2 #A Snow Storm!? #Do You Hear Anything? #Cover Your Mouth #Cacodis Fights Back #New Moves, Old Friend #Can't Change Back #A Girl's Fight #Revenge For Him #Cybo Cunaway #Cacodis's Last Stand #Find That Card #A World of Nothing #Be Prepared #Devin's Greatest Enemy is Back #Say Hello, to the Cryptic Devil #A Message on the Air #It's a Trap #Where's the Love? #System Overload, Control Zords #The Beast from the Shadow's Lake #Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot #Legendary Dragon Staff #I Miss You, Mom #Laugh in a Jar #It's the End of the World Part 1 #It's the End of the World Part 2 #Talking Behind Them #Like Father, Like Son #Power Stealer #Video Games Part 1 #Video Games Part 2 #A Birthday Nightmare #The Wrath of the Devil of Darkness Part 1 #The Wrath of the Devil of Darkness Part 2 #The Wrath of the Devil of Darkness Part 3 #Stop the Slimy Blaalb #Unleash the Moroni Megazord #The Next Devil Empire #Fight in someone's shoes #Return of the Green Friend #Ambush by the Ites #Protected the New Card #Ranger Bots #Dark Samurai Red #Four Beelzebub #The Moon Swords Part 1 #The Moon Swords Part 2 #The Secret of the Devil's Chamber #Deja Vu #Tired to Fight #Robotic Finish Part 1 #Robotic Finish Part 2 #Join or Be Destroyed #Save Matthew #Mothman Rise Again #Truth #Trust #Rescue #Guess Who's Back? #Beelzebub has Fallen Part 1 #Beelzebub has Fallen Part 2 #Welcome to Devil World Part 1: Devilslayer #Welcome to Devil World part 2: Devil's Won #Welcome to Devil World part 3: Excalibur #Welcome to Devil World part 4: The Final Battle Trivia *Users who have worked on this series include , 174.62.252.151, Blake bradley and his sockpuppet accounts Shane clarke and Shaggy rogers, Samueljoo, Bukky93 and his sockpuppet Slade93, and others, but to all appearances, the majority of the work was done by Reynoman. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Holy Spirits Category:Reynoman